Severus Snape Sir Integra ship
by SilkFedora
Summary: Snape from Harry Potter and Sir Integra from Hellsing hit it off together but their relationship is different than most. And it doesn't help that Voldemort has problems with Snape joining the Hellsing Organization.
1. Kapitel Eins

This is a disclaimer! I've never done one before but here it goes. None of the Harry Potter characters or Hellsing characters belong to me. So, don't sue me or anything! Thank you! Enjoy!

Kapitel Eins

Sir Integra sat at her desk looking irritated and sore. She dropped her pen down on the desk and cracked her neck left, then right, making two large 'crack!'s. She put her hands together, rested her chin on her hands, and closed her eyes, thinking very deeply. Midst her thinking, a man ran in the room in dark robes. She instantly opened her eyes and stood firmly behind her desk.

"What are you doing in the Hellsing Manor?" she asked quickly while removing her gun and aiming it squarely at the man.

The man seemed to ignore her as he pulled out a wooden rod and shot something from it into the hallway, lighting it momentarily. "Get back!" Sir Integra stared at the man with her eyes narrowed.

A shadowy creature lurked into the room with red eyes all over and an arm reaching out from the shadows with a long, black gun in its hand.

"Alucard! I will handle this!" she said while motioning with her gun.

A man with a long, red trench coat and red hat formed from the shadows. He had a black suit under his coat and large, circular sunglasses. His eyes were red and when he smiled, there appeared two fangs.

"What is the matter, Sir Integra? If this man is any bother to you I can easily dispose of him." He said while pulling out another large, long gun but silver this time, from his coat and pointing it at him and licking his fangs. The man stared at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, that'll be alright, Alucard. I already have the situation under control. I don't need you to be here right now."

"Why deny me fresh blood when it stands just before me?" Alucard said deeply.

"Alucard, you will leave me to my business, as I leave you to yours!"

"Then you will leave me to my business…" Alucard said as he hovered over the man. He stood straight and had an annoyed look on his face this time.

"Alucard! I will handle this! Leave!" Sir Integra glared at him darkly.

"As you wish, Master." Alucard hissed as he bowed. He suddenly formed into a thousand black bats and swarmed out of the room.

"Whatever's in your hand, drop it, or I'll shoot." Sir Integra said firmly.

The man stood firm in his stance.

Sir Integra made a shot to the left of the man, ripping through the wall.

"Ah, I see." The man said dully. He stood staring at Sir Integra deeply and soon another man entered the room quickly.

"Are you alright, Sir Integra? I heard a gun shot."

"No, I'm alright, Walter. That was my shot. There's an intruder in the Hellsing Manor."

Walter turned to his right, revealing the man beside him. The man wore a black frock coat and a black cloak around himself. His hair was long, black, and greasy and his eyes were black as well. His coat had a collar and there was a white shirt collar peeking from out of the collar, as well as white peeking out of his long sleeves. From the look of it, his was all wet, probably from the rain outside.

"And who are you?" Walter questioned.

"I'll take care of it, Walter. You may go."

"Yes, Sir Integra. Would you be needing anything, I shall be in the kitchen seeing to supper."

She nodded and he left the room. "Now, answer me. What is your name and purpose or I'll shot _you_ this time."

He turned and headed for the door but then there was a gun shot and the man froze and fell to the ground. He back was covered in blood and it soon reached the floor in a mess.

"What is your name and how have you managed to enter the Hellsing Manor? Our security system is one of the finest in England. There are guards all around the front gates, as well as in them. There's no possible way a man of your stature with out any weapons could get in this room. How did you come in here?"

"Snape…my name is…Snape. I used…magic." There was another gun shot, this bullet hit the exact place where the other one hit. The wooden rod dropped from the man's hand and rolled across the floor. The second bullet punctured the first, ripping it to pieces and rupturing it so it spread throughout Snape's back. The wooden rod dropped from the man's hand and rolled across the floor. He screamed in pain and grabbed at the floor, trying to relive the pain.

"IF YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, THERE'LL BE MORE SHRAPNEL IN YOUR BACK! HOW DID YOU COME HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN THIS ROOM! TELL ME!" Sir Integra screamed with extreme rage in her voice.

"I…I…" but no other words had escaped his mouth; instead there was a stream of blood. He coughed and choked while shaking on the floor. He struggled to speak but he wasn't about to lose his dignity. "Surely...you've heard of...magic..."

"Excuse me?" Sir Integra said with still much anger in her voice.

"Magic..." Snape repeated hoarsely.

"Walter!"

Soon, the butler appeared again through the door. "Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Take this man to the infirmary and see to it that he gets some medical attention. Once his head is clear again, inform me. I'd like to have a chat with our _magician_." She said as he put away her gun.

"Yes, Sir Integra." He looked down at the bloody mess on the floor. "Good shot, Sir. You always do know exactly where to hit your targets. Well, I suppose I need to get one of the maids up here to clean this up."

"No need to bother with that, Walter." Alucard appeared in the room through his shadow in the wall. "Why waste?"

Walter nodded and bent over to help Snape up. Snape pushed him back and lifted his shoulders to push himself up. He placed his palms on the floor and pushed as hard as he could. His arms shook violently under his weight and Alucard laughed.

"What a pathetic human. Allow me to dispose of this miserable excuse for a mortal, Sir Integra." He bent down towards Snape, still struggling to get up.

"No! He will not be disposed of until I have all the information I need! Understood!" she snapped.

Snape fell under his weight and grunted quietly. "Curious…" he whispered hoarsely. Alucard drew closer to him and bared his fangs.

"Did you say something?" he hissed deeply.

"Alucard! You will leave immediately! NOW!" Sir Integra barked.

"Master, you are so cruel, yet, I will leave against my own will. But if you change your mind…you know where I am…" Alucard said while disappearing into the shadows, his chortles filling the room.

"Walter, take him to the infirmary and I want to see him as soon as he is medically treated. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir Integra." Walter bent down towards Snape again. "Please, Sir, I would not suggest trying to get up again. It might use up the rest of you strength and cause you to pass out…"


	2. Kapitel Twei

Kapitel Twei

Snape awoke in a small, white hospital bed in the infirmary. He tried to get up but he couldn't move and soon discovered that he had no shirt on and his back was completely wrapped in bandages. "Accio wand." he whispered, but nothing happened.

"We've removed the bullet fragments with no problems." Walter said. He was standing by the side of his bed and looked up to see the door of the infirmary open.

"Is he conscious?" this time it was Sir Integra's voice.

"I believe so. Would you be needing anything else, Sir Integra?" he asked politely.

"No, that will be all, Walter."

"Very good, Sir. Will you be wanting supper afterwards, sir?" Integra nodded as Walter bowed then left the room.

Integra pulled up a chair next to his bed. She cleared her throat and began. "Now that you have your strength, how did you gain access into the Hellsing Manor and more importantly, why are you here?" she snapped.

"How'd I gain access? Quite easily, actually." At this, Sir Integra looked infuriated once more. "And why? Because this manor was easy to access and heavily guarded."

Sir Integra took a cigar from her coat pocket and then took out a lighter and lit it. She stuck it in her mouth and put the lighter away. She inhaled then took the cigar out and exhaled a large amount of smoke. "Mr. _Snape_, perhaps you are not clear on what will happen if you do not give me the answers I desire. I will have you destroyed in the utmost amount of pain you could ever imagine. Now, give me my answers and I won't let that happen."

"I've given you my answers. What have I left out?" Snape said with a great amount of attitude behind it.

She stood up violently and shouted, "You've left out the HOW!"

"I've already explained quite clearly- magic."

Suddenly the shadow of Alucard appeared in the wall and he walked over to the bed. "Let me have him, Master Integra. I'll show him what you can't. You'll get your answers when I'm through with him."

"I will not have my top agent do my work for me! I am well able to do this myself, Alucard!"

"Sir Integra, I bid you, why are you putting up with this miserable human? Let me have some fun with him. Consider it a favor to you. You don't need this aggravation, Master. Let me have the human for only a minute or two and he will be pleading for you to ask him questions."

She sighed deeply and took another puff of her cigar. "So be it, Alucard, but I want him alive when I get back! Understood?"

Alucard bowed his head and she headed out the door. As soon as the door shut the beast spoke darkly," Releasing control art restrictions to level three…level two…situation A release level one…the Cromwell Approval is now in affect. Hold release until target is willing to speak."

"What are you planning on doing to me, Vampire?" Snape said, still unable to move.

"I'm planning on forcing you to give my Master what she wants. Now you will see what it really means to be a vampire, human! YOU WILL SEE WHAT TRUE STRENGTH IS!" at this the room turned completely dark and all Snape could see was a thousand red eyes through the darkness. Then Snape could see the figure of Alucard. He stood there for only a moment until his right shoulder turned into darkness, which formed into the shape of a large dog head with big, red, evil eyes and a huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Soon Alucard's whole body formed into darkness and soon the darkness ran at Snape, in the form of a three headed dog, made completely out of darkness, covered in red eyes. It swiftly approached Snape until he could feel its breath upon him. It leaped above him in the air and Snape could see Alucard's eyes peering at him from within the dog's mouth. Alucard's arm ripped from the darkness and aimed his black jackal gun in Snape's face. His form returned to normal except his figure was completely black and there was a large red eye on his chest. "Well, aren't you going to attack me?" questioned Alucard, and then laughing manically he returned completely to his normal state and left the room.

When Integra reentered the room and sat in her chair beside Snape's bed she couldn't help but notice that he shook tremendously and he had sweat rolling down his face and entire body.

"Did Alucard release his restriction upon you and put the Cromwell Approval in affect?" she asked calmly still smoking her cigar.

Snape could only nod slightly as he felt like crying like a baby but he was too old for that. He could only shake and sweat profusely and stay silent for a long period of time.

"Will you like to tell me why you're here and how you got here now?"

Snape again shook his head slightly keeping the same horrified expression on his face.

"Good, then I believe you owe me an elucidation."

Snape blinked and looked over at Sir Integra. His eyes watered some and then he spoke. "I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I worked there as a professor until I killed the Headmaster there. I'm a fugitive on the run and I took shelter in you manor. I came in here using my wand, which holds an immense amount of power."

"Now, that was not difficult, was it, Mr. Snape? Now, we can kill you. Alucard! You may come in now!"

Alucard came bursting through the doors in the form of complete darkness and soon was beside Snape's bed.

Snape's eyes widened, the size of saucers as he began to tremble again. He attempted to control it using slowed breathing but he could tell he was noticeably trembling, giving the Vampire great joy.

"Are you actually going to believe this mere human, Master? He may be a waste of flesh but let him not be a waste of _blood_. Let me have him! It's been so long since I have dined on a human! I've been denied fresh blood for too long!"

There was silence. Snape knew about his death for quite some time, however, he hadn't imagined it like this.

"Alucard, leave us. I have some business to do."

Alucard eyes glowed red with anger then he burst suddenly into a thousand bats and swarmed out the door.

Snape gave a vast sigh of relief and turned his head over to Sir Integra.

"It's obvious you fear my servant." she stated dryly.

"He's not like any vampire I have ever met." Snape stated, shock still coursing through his body.

"He'll soon annoy me with his constant begging to feast upon you. Unless you want that to happen, I think it might be wise for you to offer me something as...exchange."

"I have nothing to give."

"What about what your weapon?"

"Where is my wand?" Snape asked, a bit of worry simmering from his words.

"In our custody. Are you to have me believe you actually perform _magic_ with a _wand_?"

"You believe in vampires. That much is obvious."

"I believe because I see." Sir Integra stated, hating how idiotically her statement sounded.

"Then you shall see." Snape carefully propped himself up in a better sitting position. He eyed Integra's cigar and with a twist of his wrist and wave of his hand the cigar began to retract from Integra's lips towards his hands. She reached out and snatched it, pulling it back in between her lips, taking a drag.

"Impressive but simple."

"I'm afraid I'm out of practice without my wand. I shall try another." Snape said, half embarrassed. He closed his eyes, concentrating very hard, and also ignoring Integra's snort of derision, began to tremble. The windows of the room opened wide, letting in the wind and the rain. The rain danced in the room, swarming around the two of them. To Integra's dismay, it put out her cigar. The rain retreated back through the windows, as if a vacuum had done so. The windows shut with a slam.

"Do you believe?" Snape asked, curiosity hinting in his question.

Sir Integra silently pushed back the chair as she stood, leaving the room without a word.

Snape laid his head back gently and sighed, his chest tugging at the bandages. He reached behind him and felt the them gently on his back. He sighed and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. It took him much force to push himself up and stand on his feet. As soon as he caught his balance he stumbled out of the infirmary grasping the wall as he went. As he came out the door he examined his surroundings. It was about pitch black. There was a little light coming from an open door on his left. On his right was a set of stone steps leading up to the main floor.

Snape stood, wondering what his next move would be. Quickly, the door on his left opened, forcing light to flood into the hallway. Out of the door emerged a young woman in a light blue uniform, black boots and long black stockings. The uniform was composed of a short skirt and half-sleeve shirt with Hellsing badges, one on each arm and one on the chest. The woman had a full-breasted figure and long legs. Her hair was orange and medium in length. She seemed very pale and had crimson, red eyes.

"Who the bloody heck are you?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Snape. Who are you?"

"You must be an intruder!" and before Snape realized what happened the woman grabbed a rocket-launcher sized gun from the room, threw it over her shoulder (rather quickly too!) and aimed it at Snape.

"Tell me what you're doing here or I'll blow your bloody brains out!"

Snape's eyes widened and he stepped back a few steps, bumping into the set of stairs and falling on them. He lay on the stairs, bemused, and unable to decide what to do.

"Lower your weapon." He stated clearly.

"No! Tell me what you're doing here!" she said.

"I'm not too motivated to introduce myself with your cannon in my face." He said stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not moving my gun. You'd better tell me what you're doing here right now!".

"Is there a problem here?" it was Alucard, coming in from the wall beside the woman.

"Master!" she said startled while pressing down the trigger on her cannon unintentionally. It shot off a round which nearly missed Snape's head and crashed into the wall, creating a huge explosion beside him. His eyes became as wide as saucers and he was breathing heavily.

"I see you're out of bed, mortal."

Snape glared at him until Alucard bared his teeth and Snape looked away.

"You know him, Master?" the woman questioned.

"Whatever he is, I believe Sir Integra is allowing him to _live_." Alucard said deeply.

The woman stared into the eyes of Snape and then, suddenly jumped up and ran to his side. "Oh, I did not mean to scare you like that! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up!" she tried to help him stand but he just refused with a simple gesture and said coldly, "No, I can stand on my own, thank you." He struggled to stand but managed to accomplish his goal.

As soon as he stood she introduced herself. "My name is Seras Victoria, nice to meet you!" she held out her hand to be shaken but Snape just stared. She sadly put down her hand and Alucard grinned. "Foolish Police Girl, mortals don't wish to touch us!"

Seras sighed and stood back a couple steps. "Well, fine. So, your name is Snape, is it?"

"Do you have a hearing illness? Yes, I have stated that quite clearly…or so I thought." Snape said very coldly.

Alucard approached him slowly and disturbingly. Snape stepped up the stairs backwards as he continued to approach him.

"Get away from me, Vampire."

"Why? Do I scare you, mortal?" Alucard said with a laugh.

"No…just don't come any closer."

"I am your nightmare, human. Admit it, I scare you. You know it. Don't deny what I am to you."

"You are no more than an animal to me. Just stay away." Snape said slowly, keeping himself calm.

Alucard continued to approach him and this time while he spoke he had his mouth open wider, almost to imply he would attack. "I can see the fear in your eyes. Admit it! I am your worst fear, mortal! Tell me that I fear you! Say it! Say it! I am your nightmare! Say it, human! Say it!"

"Don't come closer, Vampire!"

"Master…" Seras said sounding distressed. "Leave him alone…"

Alucard turned suddenly and stared at Seras. "Why? Do you wish me to spare this human?"

"What has he ever done to you, Master?"

"What has he done to me? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME? You wouldn't understand, Police Girl. He has not affected you in anyway. Yet, his presence here annoys me."

"I've only been present for a small time. How could have I, in that small time segment, offended you, Vampire?" Snape asked arrogantly.

Alucard turned again swiftly, facing him. "You've come here uninvited, human, and you reek of trouble."

"Then I'll try to stay out of it and away from here."

"Snape!" Sir Integra called from behind him, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He turned swiftly, his dark eyes meeting hers. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm leaving soon after I locate my wand."

"I cannot let you do that. You've seen too much of this organization already. Come with me."

Snape followed Sir Integra as she stated coldly, "And stay out, Alucard. This is between the magician and I."

At this Alucard transformed into darkness, then a swarmed of bats and rushed out the door almost knocking Snape is his feet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape exited Integra's office, following Walter down the hall and into a room.

"Does this room suit you?" he asked as they entered the room.

The room had a dark blue, canopy bed and a small, rectangular window with curtains that matched the bed. The room had a stone fireplace and the carpet was a shade of green and grey, lightly blended together. There was a cozy green chair in front of a dark, mahogany desk on the left wall closer to the door then the bed, which was also against the left wall, with the foot of the bed facing the right wall, which the fireplace was located on. The window was on the back wall to the left, facing the bed.

"Yes, this room is very fitting. Thank you."

"If you need anything, I shall be down in the basement, but I would not advise going down there. That is where Alucard and Ms. Victoria dwell. If you do need me though, feel free to just call out my name. The walls will carry your voice, I assure you. Sweet dreams." Walter walked out and shut the door quietly.

Snape walked around the room slowly, admiring its quality. He pulled up the green, cozy chair and sat down, taking off his shoes and placing them on the desk. He then stood and removed his black cloak and suit coat, leaving on his white, long-sleeved shirt, however unbuttoning the first few buttons. He folded his cloak and coat and placed them gently on the desk. He walked wearily over to the bed and collapsed on the bed.

A moment later Alucard flooded through the wall, sitting in the desk chair. "Cozy?" he offered sarcastically.

"Not anymore."

"Sir Integra's made you a member of the Hellsing Organization."

"You were supposed to _stay out_."

Alucard chuckled. "Sir Integra must have known it was an order laid on deaf ears."

"She said you are bound by every order she demands."

"And now, so are you." Alucard threatened.

"It seems I have no choice. My wand is still held hostage. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see to it that I have some sleep before tomorrow."

Alucard slunk back into the wall and out of sight, however, not out of mind.


	3. Kapitel Drei

Before I go on I must leave a note. To my old readers (if they haven't completely given up on me, if I weren't me I would have) anywho! Sorry about how LOOOONG it took me to come back to this story. Okay to be honest it's been years since I even touched this story. Hence the rewrites of the first and second chapters. I name them Kapitel because that's the word for chapter in German, followed by the number in German. When first writing this I was taking a German class in high school...I'm rambling...Sorry! Anywho, I owe you guys an apology and I'll be surprised if you're still reading.

Thanks! Review if you want more. I'll be honest, I'm not sure where this is going but I'm trying to put the characters BACK in character and redeem myself. Gah, this feels hopeless.

Kapitel Drei

In the morning, Snape jerked awake and found himself holding a pillow in his arms tightly and cold sweat rolled down his cheek. He sat up slowly and groaned, feeling the sharp pain in his back from the previous day. He slowly got out of bed by untangling the covers from him, caused from the tossing and turning in the night. As soon as he caught his balance and stood firm, he unbuttoned the rest of his white collared shirt and threw it onto the bed. He unwrapped the bandages from his abdomen, waded them up, and threw those on the desk next to his shoes, coat, and cloak. He took his fingers and gently touched over the area of his wound. He touched one especially sore spot and groaned in pain.

His eyes shifted over towards the door as he heard it slowly opening. He rushed over to the bed and put on his shirt and started to button it as quickly as he could. The door opened completely now revealing Sir Integra standing in the doorway. Snape turned and widened his eyes as he bowed gracefully with his shirt half buttoned.

"Snape, I have a mission for you. As soon as you are…dressed…you may proceed to enter my office. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." And she left, closing the door behind her.

Snape sighed and continued to get dressed. As he buttoned his left sleeve he stared at the mark on his arm. It was the darkest shade of black that he's seen it. It grew apparent to him that his previous master was not pleased with him or would be his deceased master from Hogwarts. He quickly buttoned the sleeve and tried to push it out of his mind. As soon as he was ready he exited his room, walked down the hall, and stood in front of Sir Integra's door. He held up a fist to the door to knock but he heard Sir Integra's voice from within say," Enter." And he put down his fist and opened the door.

Her chair was facing the window on the back wall and smoke rose from behind the chair.

"I'm assigning you an important mission. You have not contacted anyone about your recent acceptance into Hellsing, have you?"

"No, Master Integra."

"Good. Then this mission is perfect for you. I want you to go to the Vatican and kill the leader of the Iscariot Organization. Understood? Walter will inform you of the details and make sure you arrive there safely. Any further questions?"

"My wand. I'll be needing it to fulfill my mission."

Integra's chair spun, Snape's wand held in her hand, pointed at him. "You understand that if you desert the mission or, God forbid, the Hellsing Organization, Alucard will have his way."

"Yes, Sir Integra. I understand. It shall be done." A pause. "My wand?"

Integra laid in on the desk, inviting him to take it. He picked it up quickly, orange light snaking from the end and twisting and turning around Snape's body.

"Another spell?"

"Not exactly. My wand seems to have- missed me." his last words he knew seemed so demented to Integra that he didn't bother caring about her reaction. She remained as stone.

"Are all magicians as strange as you, Snape?"

"Wizards, sir." he corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"In my realm, I am called a wizard."

"Don't they usually have long white beards and wear exotic robes?" Integra asked, mostly joking while still keeping her cold tone.

"I once knew a wizard who did-" Snape's memory flashed before him, reliving the moment when he cast the Av- he couldn't bare to think of it, not now. "Any further questions, sir?"

"Leave." she commanded.

And Snape bowed and left the room. He quickly made it down the stairs and meet Walter in the Main Hall.

"Sir, breakfast is ready in the Dining Hall. We've arranged you a flight to the Vatican in Italy this morning."

"A flight won't be necessary." half smirking at the idea of using plane travel.

"Yes, sir. Follow me, please."

After breakfast Snape stepped outside of the Hellsing Manor and apparated outside of the Vatican building. He entered and at the front desk they asked him if he had an ID. He pulled out his wand and whispered at the men," Petrificus Totalus!"

The men all fell down unconscious and Snape walked behind the counter. He checked a map of the building and memorized the way to get to the Iscariot office. He started down the hallway and soon approached a room and entered. A man with long white hair in a pink pony tail and a cross round his neck sat behind a desk talking on the phone with someone. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a blue high collar vest over it and with black pants. His eyes were grey, thin, and dark and he had long, skinny eyebrows that came to a narrow point. He had a long, thin nose and thin, tight lips. He had a long neck and a pointed chin and an expression on his face that said," You have no power over me." He was talking very casually until Snape had walked in. There was a man standing at the leader's side wearing a brown suit and large, circular glasses. He had tan, sandy hair and mustache. He had a very serious expression on his face and came towards Snape as he entered. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Snape pointed his wand towards the man's eyes and said," Conjunctivitis Incendio!" and the man instantly grabbed his eyes and yelled," Ah! My eyes! They burn! Ah!" and crouched on the floor, still grabbing his eyes in pain as they watered uncontrollably.

"What do you want from me?" asked the man from behind the desk very panicked.

"Not much, in fact. There's only one thing you can do to help me."

"And what is that?" he said matter-of-factly.

Snape held his wand straight at the man. The man's eyes widened and he reached for one of the desk drawers; as he hand entered the drawer Snape yelled," Stop!"

The man continued to reach in and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape and the gun flew from the man's hand.

"What are you, some sort of wizard?"

Snape grinned slightly. "Muggle. You know nothing. All I wanted from you was your name."

"Oh, I see. I am Enrico Maxwell, leader of the Iscariot Organization."

"Avada Kadavra!" a green light shot from his wand and hit Enrico Maxwell hard in the chest, killing him instantly.

He turned and headed towards the door and almost tripped over Enrico's servant. Snape lowered his wand towards the man and said, "Obliviate!" The man suddenly fell onto the floor and laid there until he awoke a second later. "Where am I?" asked the man. "Who am I?"

"You are the Dark Lord." Snape answered him.

"Oh, I see. Thank you and where am I?"

"You are at the Vatican and you have just killed Enrico Maxwell." Snape answered again.

"Oh, thank you again. And who are you, might I ask?"

"I am…" Snape thought. "Peter Pettigrew. I've just assisted you in killing Mr. Maxwell."

"Oh, well, I'd better get out of here then." The man started to get up but Snape said," Locomotor Mortis!" and the man fell down. His legs were locked tight together and he couldn't move. Snape apparated outside the building and yelled, "Morsmorde!" a string of green light escaped his wand and created a skull with a snake through it's mouth in the sky, just like the mark on his arm. He apparated back to the Hellsing Manor and entered the doors. There, Walter asked him how it went.

"It was all too easy." Snape answered. "Now, I think I will retire to bed." Snape headed up the stairs and into his room. Rehearsing the same routine as the previous night he soon found sleep and it continued well into the night.


End file.
